In a supermarket, shoes are generally placed on shelves without being packaged and the customer chooses from the articles displayed. For current articles, they may even be selected directly from tubs where the goods are placed in bulk. This sales technique is not suitable for shoes since the customer must be able to examine the different styles offered for sale, then check that the style chosen is available in his/her size, find two matching shoes and, finally, try them on to make sure that they fit.
Due to the customers' lack of discipline, there is very rapidly disorder in the shelves and it is necessary to check, shoe by shoe, to find the sizes. To facilitate the search, it has become current to use a supple tie such as for example a fine steel cable or a polyamide thread to join the two shoes going together.
Furthermore, to facilitate storage of shoes, accessory manufacturers have developed shoe holders which enable the pair of shoes to be arranged by order of size on a bar fixed in the shelves. This type of shoe holder, described in particular in document GB-A-2 103 081, comprises a central rod terminated by a hook for suspension and two lateral support elements on which a pair of shoes may be fitted. The advantage is the saving of space since the shoes are disposed vertically; furthermore, the styles are largely displayed, which enhances the product in the eyes of the public and this helps the customer to make his/her choice.
Unfortunately, experience has shown that, when the customer has tried on a pair of shoes which does not suit him, he does not put it back on its shoe holder. Therefore, not only the shoes, but also the shoe holders are in disorder. Similarly, experience has shown that the shoe holders are abandoned in the aisles after the customer has taken the chosen shoes.
It is an object of the invention to propose a shoe holder which overcomes the drawbacks set forth hereinabove, in that it is fast with the pair of shoes that it supports, is difficult to disconnect therefrom, whilst allowing the shoes to be easily tried on.